particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
International Liberal Progressive Movement
The International Liberal Progressive Movement (IPM) is the world federation of Liberal and Progressive political parties. It is to be their pre-eminent network for the strengthening of liberal democracy around the world. There are a number of common principles which unite all Liberal and Progressive parties from Particracy; human rights, free and fair elections and multiparty-democracy, social justice, tolerance, social market economy, free trade, environmental sustainability and a strong sense of international solidarity. Naturally in the application of these principles in different national circumstances there is diversity among liberal and progressive parties. Liberalism and Progressivism Liberals and Progressives are committed to build and safeguard free, fair and open societies, in which they seek to balance the fundamental values of liberty, equality and community, and where no-one is enslaved by poverty, ignorance or conformity. Liberals and Progressives champion the freedom, dignity and well-being of individuals. We acknowledge and respect the right to freedom of conscience and the right of everyone to develop their talents to the full. We aim to disperse power, to foster diversity and to nurture creativity. The freedom to be creative and innovative can only be sustained by a market economy, but it must be a market that offers people real choices. This means that we want neither a market where freedom is limited by monopolies or an economy disassociated from the interests of the poor and of the community as a whole. Liberals and Progressives are optimistic at heart and trust the people while recognising the need to be always vigilant of those in power. Human Rights Human rights are a core component of the ILPM. We believe that these rights are a pre-condition for progress and stability and can only be secured by true democracy. Liberals and Progressives recognise the essential need to promote political and civil rights and therefore oppose all forms of dictatorship. Education, the fulfilment of women's rights and respect for the environment are essential. We campaign for respect for the rights of minority groups, which is in all our interests, since in one way or the other we are all minorities. Free Trade and Development Liberals and Progressives believe that the poverty of large parts of the world can be alleviated through freedom to travel and to trade and to this end are committed to the further opening of wealthy markets for products from the developing world. But a social market economy has to be accompanied by democratic institutions. Development finance can only help reduce poverty if the recipient government institutions adopt practices of good governance, including full transparency and accountability based on the rule of law. Without freedom, openness, political choice and autonomous institutions to enforce the provisions of the law, there is no hope of controlling corruption or creating development. That is why Liberals and Progressives emphasise that international development assistance should also focus on developing the political foundations. Deletion Due to the fact that the International Liberal Progressive Movement lacked leadership, it has been deleted. Category:International and party organizations